1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug assembly for use in a fluid passage, and more particularly to a plug device for use in a thermal-medium passage extending through hollow vertical and horizontal members assembled as part of an air conditioning system in interior and exterior wall constructions such as unit curtain walls, partitions and the like.